Make Dreams a Reality
by sayu-love
Summary: Edoras.Capitale du Rohan.Ville où Laurelin, jeune Rohirim en quète de ses origines, devra affronter des epreuves bien lourdes. Temoin et actrice de cette epoque sombre, elle trouvera enfin ce qu'elle cherche mais a quel prix.  Résumé nul mais venez lire
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a toutes! Voila une fiction que j'ai écrite d'après un rêve que j'ai fait. J'espere qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Ps: Les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Laurelin et quelques autres. Tout appartient a Tolkien. **

MakeDreams a reality

Le vent soufflait doucement, faisant voler les branches des vieux arbres fatigués.

Le silence semblait prévaloir dans cette plaine rompu de temps à autre par un oiseau solitaire.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait debout près d'un arbre contemplant tristement le paysage qui s'offrait à elle : Une grande plaine s'ouvrait devant elle, le ciel venait de se lever et le sol semblait plus sec et aride que jamais. Il était loin le temps où les forêts se développaient à profusion. Edoras avait beaucoup changé mais cela restait son chez soi. Terre des seigneurs des cheveux la nature avait toujours été présente mais aujourd'hui seul un sol infertile restait. Laurelin, car c'est ainsi que se nommait la jeune fille, soupira en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Dame Eowyn ce matin.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Laurelin. J'ai l'impression que depuis que Grima est là, les malheurs s'abattent sur ceux que j'aime : D'abord le Roi mon oncle, et maintenant Theodred mon pauvre cousin envoyer surveiller l'OuestFold. J'ai peur Laurelin, peur qu'il ne revienne pas vivant » Lui avait-elle confié alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans les jardins de Meduseld.

« Ne vous attristez pas chère Eowyn, je suis sur qu'il reviendra. Après tout c'est un des meilleurs guerrier du Rohan. Il est l'héritier du Rohan, il reviendra. »Répéta t-elle avec détermination.

Oui Laurelin était certaine que le prince Theodred allait revenir, après tout comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il incarnait l'espoir pour le Rohan, le futur. Un futur si sombre pourtant songeât-elle en pensant à la trahison de Saroumane.

Laurelin était née à Edoras, sa mère, décède il y plus de trois ans, se nommait Arianna.

Elle n'avait jamais connu son père, et nourrissait envers celui-ci une haine certaine : Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était un de ces rodeurs du Nord, en plus d'être un semi-elfe et un descendant des Dunedain. Ses parents s'étaient rencontré alors que son père était de passage en Rohan, ils étaient tout de suite devenus amis. Et une nuit, après une soirée bien arrosée, ils étaient allés au delà de la simple relation d'amitié qu'ils avaient eue jusqu'alors.

Sa mère lui avait bien répété que ce n'était pas de la faute de son père, qu'il ne savait pas en partant qu'elle était enceinte. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver lâche et égoïste. Selon sa mère elle avait hérité de la beauté de son père : Elle avait de longs cheveux ébène indisciplinés et brillants, lui conférant un aspect sauvage. Sa peau très pale contrastait fortement avec ses cheveux. La beauté de Laurelin faisait l'unanimité : Elle avait la grâce et la beauté de la race elfique bien qu'elle n'en soit pas une.

Mais ce que Laurelin aimait le plus étaient ses yeux, d'une couleur bleu pale, un bleu de glace. Ils captaient et attiraient rapidement le regard. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait hérité de sa défunte mère.

Après la mort de sa mère, elle avait découvert sa véritable voie : La guérison.

Elle était rapidement devenue la guérisseuse d'Edoras, de par son efficacité et sa douceur.

Elle pouvait guérir les blessures les plus graves, blessure qui en ces temps troublés ne manquaient pas.

C'était au cours de son travail qu'elle c'était lié d'amitié pour Eowyn : Celle-ci avait été prise d'une soudaine fièvre et Laurelin avait du resté à son chevet durant toute la nuit.

Rapidement elles étaient devenues amies : Eowyn souffrait d'être une des seules femmes de Meduseld. Leurs amitiés se développa et apporta à toute les deux une bienveillante insouciance. Malheureusement Grima Langue de Serpent arriva et le roi tomba soudainement malade. Le Rohan s'effrita comme du sable et le peuple ne pouvait que subir en silence.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec le roi ou le prince Theodred considérant cela comme un privilège ne lui étant pas dû.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le Palais. Elle soupira et une vague de nostalgie l'étouffa : Elle se souvenait du Palais lorsqu'elle était jeune, il lui avait semblé ne pas y avoir plus beau palais. Il rayonnait majestueux, en véritable pilier de Edoras. Décidément Meduseld avait beaucoup changé, ressemblant davantage à un tombeau qu'a un palais. Les gens ne souriaient plus : Et il y avait de quoi, le Rohan était malade et malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le guérir. Elle soupira une dernière fois puis entra. Elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose de grave c'était passé : Grima discutait avec le roi et tout deux ne semblaient pas s''apercevoir du monde qui les entouraient. Quand à Eomer il semblait quand à lui soutenir une Eowyn en larmes. Elle s'approcha rapidement de ces derniers, la mine inquiète.

« Que se passe t-il Dame Eowyn ? Qu'avez-vous ? »Murmura t-elle avec douceur.

Celle-ci leva des yeux emplis de larmes et de tristesse sur elle. Soudain Eowyn écarquilla les yeux tout en la regardant avec stupeur.

« Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Murmura t-elle en la regardant attentivement.

Avant que Laurelin n'ait pu lui demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire, Eowyn la tira par le bras et courut avec elle vers les chambres.

Elles entrèrent dans une chambre immense, Eowin la conduisit vers le lit. Laurelin eut un sursaut d'horreur en voyant l'occupant du lit : Le prince Theodred était couché sur le lit et si ce n'avait été le faible souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres Laurelin l'aurait cru mort. Il était d'une pâleur à concurrencer les morts, aucune partie se son corps ne semblait avoir été épargnée. Doucement Laurelin s'approcha de lui et se mit à genoux prés du lit.

« Vous devez faire quelque chose Laurelin ! Je vous en supplie ! Il mourra si nous le laissons ainsi ! » Lui cria une Eowyn complètement désespérer.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Bonjour a toutes et tous! **

**Alors voila le chapitre 2 de Make Dream a reality. J'espere qu'il vous plaira. Et que vous me laisserez vos avis. **

**Reponses au Rewiews: **

**Luniia : Je te remercie pour m'avoir posté ma première rewiew! C'a t'etonnera peut-être mais j'ai bel et bien utilisé Word alors je sais peut être un problème technique. Bref merci pour ta rewiew et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira. **

** Samantha76 : Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira autant. **

**Hinata: Un grand merci pour tout tes encouragements , et voila la suite ^^**

**Rukie-chan : Voila la suite comme promis ! Merci pour ton compliment ! **

**Voila pour les reponses ! Encore une fois je rappelle que tout appartient a Tolkien sauf ce qui ne vous semble pas familier. **

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

Make a Dream a Reality 

Chapitre 2 

Laurelin obser

va attentivement les blessures du prince : elles étaient profondes et difficile à guérir. « Mais Eowyn à raison je dois essayer de le sauver ! »se dit-elle.

Mais le visage de Grima apparut dans ses pensées et elle en comprit tout de suite le sens : Il lui arrivait d'avoir des sortes de visions où elle voyait ce qui pouvait arriver dans un futur proche. Un don utile mais les visions apparaissaient flous comme a chaque fois. Grima ne devait pas savoir qu'elle allait essayer de sauver le Prince Theodred. Dans un cas comme celui-ci il n'hésiterait pas à la faire enfermer pour l'obliger à ne rien faire. Et peut-être même à précipiter la mort du prince.

« Je peux essayer de le sauver Eowyn, mais vous connaissez Grima il n'acceptera pas que l'héritier du Rohan soit encore en vie » murmura t-elle.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison » Lui répondit Eowyn en séchant ses larmes. « Grima serait heureux d'en finir avec Theodred maintenant qu'il est mourant » répliqua t-elle avec un dégout palpable. « Si seulement ce Serpent ne l'avait pas vu » grogna t-elle avec colère.

« Oui si seulement Grima ne l'avait pas vu, se dit Laurelin elle aurait pu tenter de le sauver mais là aucune chance sans qu'il le sache. » « A moins que … »

« Ecoutez Eowyn, j'ai une idée pour sauver le prince mais c'est vraiment risqué » reprit-elle avec douceur.

« Je suis prête à tout pour sauver mon cousin » assura Eowyn avec espoir et courage.

« Bien alors je pense que le mieux serait de le transférer dans un endroit où Grima ne pourra le trouver, un endroit qui ne présenterais aucun soupçon : Par exemple chez Adonis la vieille amie de ma mère. Cela n'attirera pas l'attention si je vais souvent chez elle. Ainsi je pourrais essayer de le sauver sans avoir un serpent dans les pattes » Conclut-elle avec humeur.

« Mais oui ! C'est une très bonne idée et ainsi Grima ne pourra pas le retrouver. Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Eomer, il pourrait nous aider. S'exclama-elle tout en sortant à la recherche de son frère.

Laurelin seule dans la chambre, examina soigneusement les blessures du Prince. Par Eru ! Comment c'était-il blessé ainsi ? Elle ne gardait que peu d'espoir quand à sa guérison. Il avait cet air serein qu'avaient ceux qui se mourrait. Elle devait faire vite, aujourd'hui même sinon le prince mourrait.

« Tu dois nous aider, Laurelin est prête à le soigner mais nous devons éloigner Theodred de Grima. Tu dois le porter chez Dame Adonis. » Murmurait Eowyn.

Même si ils étaient à l'autre bout du couloir Laurelin pouvait parfaitement les entendre. « Encore une capacité hérité de mon _père » _Pensa t-elle amèrement.

Frères et sœurs entrèrent dans la chambre et la jeune guérisseuse remarqua tout de suite le regard inquiet d'Eomer sur le prince.

« Nous devons faire vite, il se meurt et je doute de pouvoir soigner un mort. Seigneur Eomer vous devez le porter jusqu'à chez dame Adonis sans être vu » Fit Laurelin tout en préparant le Prince Theodred à être emporté.

« Comment pourrions nous faire ? C'est un palais et à cette heure ci il y a beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs ! » S'exclama Eomer avec amertume.

« Il faut faire diversion, pour que personne ne vous voit. » réfléchit-elle en faisant les cents pas « mais nous pouvons utiliser la … Oui c'est risqué mais ca vous donnerez suffisamment de temps pour arriver chez Adonis. » Continua t-elle semblant se parler à soi même.

Laurelin se tourna vers Eomer et lui dit : « Nous allons faire diversion, lorsque vous entendrez un grand bruit, ce sera le signal pour vous de partir avec le prince » Eomer acquiesça et se posta près du prince tout en le couvant d'un regard inquiet.

Laurelin sortit en compagnie d'Eowyn et alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle y trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? lui demanda Eowyn en la voyant préparer une sorte de mixture.

« Voyez-vous, ce petit objet en forme de boule ? Eh bien c'est ce qui va nous permettre de faire diversion. Regardez bien et surtout mettez ce mouchoir sur votre bouche et nez.

Eowyn bien que ne comprenant pas ce que Laurelin faisait lui obéit en prenant le mouchoir et en la suivant hors de la chambre.

Elles se rendirent dans le couloir principal qui menait aux différentes salles du palais. Laurelin se tourna vers Eowyn et lui dit avec sérieux :

« Bien cette boule mélangée à la potion que vous avez vu tout a l'heure va diffuser une sorte de fumée qui plongera tout ceux qui la sentent dans un léger sommeil. Rien de grave rassurez vous, ils seront tous réveillez dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Une fois les explications finit elle se prépara à jeter la boule par terre pour la faire exploser lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« Mince ! Nous avons complètement oublié Eomer, s'il respire la fumée il tombera ! »

« Je peux faire exploser cette boule si vous voulez pendant que vous préviendrais mon frère » Lui proposa Eowyn.

« C'est entendu alors dans cinq minutes faites tomber la boule et la fumée s'échappera. » « Faites attention ne venez pas me voir chez Dame Adonis, car Grima vous suivrait et découvrirait notre plan. Répondit la guérisseuse.

Sur ce elle se rendit directement dans la chambre où se trouvaient Eomer et Theodred.

Elle entra et vit Eomer qui semblait les attendre impatiemment en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil au prince.

« Eowyn va effectuer la diversion, mais pour pouvoir passer je dois vous attacher ce mouchoir autour de la bouche, puis-je ? » Continua t-elle en prenant son mouchoir. Il acquiesça et elle le lui attacha. Soudain un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre. Le signal était donné.

« Vous pouvez y allez seigneur Eomer, ne vous inquiétez pas de la fumée que vous verrez. Eomer prit Theodred dans ses bras et sortit mais il repassa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement « Jamais je ne pourrais vous remercier assez de ce que vous faites pour mon cousin Dame Laurelin » Lui dit –il avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Elle lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et il partit rapidement. Laurelin resta dans la chambre quelques minutes attendant que les couloirs se réveillent.

« Tu a vu ? C'est vraiment bizarre cette fumée venu de nulle part »

« Oui et en plus on s'est tous endormit. Tu crois que c'est un coup de Grima ?

Les voix s'éloignèrent et Laurelin n'entendit plus rien. Visiblement Eowyn avait réussit, elle espérait seulement que Grima n'en entende pas parler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour a toutes! Je suis desolé pour cet immense retard mais mon ordi ne marche plus et donc j'ai perdu tous les fichiers que j'avais dessus ! J'avais fait plusieurs chapitre de Make dreams a reality mais pouf plus rien! Alors evidement c'a m'a decouragée mais grace a vos rewiews je m'y suis remise et voila un chapitre tout frais pour vous. Par contre la suite ne sera pas avant un petit moment mais promis ce sera bientôt! **

**R.A.R**

samantha76: **Merci pour ta rewiew, elle m'a fait trés plaisir! Et moi aussi j'adore Legolas et Aragorn alors promis ils seront bientôt en scène ^^**

Rukie-chan: **J'avoue Grima serait capable de le faire et j'ai eu du mal a trouver une idée mais je me suis dit que après tout Grima était sur que Theodred allait mourrir alors je pense pas qu'il va trop chipoter pour le corps. Et merci de ta rewiew! **

Roselia001: **Merci et bienvenue sur Make Dreams a reality ^^ **

Aliete: **Merci pour ta rewiew! Et oui je continue t'inquiete d'ailleurs la raison de mon retard est un peu plus haut ^^ Il est vrai que j'ai pas trop pensé au details mais promis j'en ferais plus la prochaine fois.**

Laita : **Bienvenue et merci pour tes rewiews! Il est vrai que Grima va beaucoup compliquer les choses mais ce sera surtout plus tard dans les prochains chapitres ^^**

Voila alors merci a toutes et bonne lecture !

Ps: encore une fois cet univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf quelques idéees et personnages par ci par là.

* * *

**Make Dreams a reality**.

Chapitre 3 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Laurelin considérant que la voie devait être à présent libre décida d'aller soigner le prince Theodred. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs d'un pas pressée vers la demeure de Adonis , elle réfléchissait quand à la manière d'expliquer la disparition du prince a Grima. Après tout celui-ci pouvait très bien faire fouiller chaque maison de Edoras. Adonis était une amie de longue date de sa défunte mère, depuis la mort de celle-ci elle était celle qui représentait le plus la figure maternelle pour Laurelin. Pris dans ses songes, elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était devant la maison de la veille dame que lorsqu'elle sentit le doux fumet du potage qui se préparait dans la maison, odeur qui devenait de plus en plus rare en ces temps troublé. Lorsqu'elle entra, ce fut une Adonis soulagée qui l'accueilla.

« - Ah tu est la mon enfant! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, le seigneur Eomer m'a tout raconté.

C'est si triste pour le prince, j'espère que tu pourra le sauver dit-elle avec une tristesse évidente.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Malheureusement il y a des maux qui ne peuvent être soignés. Pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu au plus tôt pour avoir amenée le prince dans ta demeure lui répondit Laurelin avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

- Ne dis donc pas de bêtises ma fille, c'est un honneur pour moi d'accueillir le prince dans ma modeste demeure. Et ce serait un bonheur sans nom pour moi si tu pouvais le sauver; mais file plutôt le soigner. A tu besoin de quelque chose?

- Oui j'aimerais que tu m'amène un seau d'eau chaude et un torchon s'il te plaît répondit Laurelin.

La veille femme acquiesça et courut chercher les choses réclamer. Quand a Laurelin elle , après avoir fermé quelques secondes les yeux comme pour se donner courage, entra dans la chambre ou le prince reposait.

Elle voyait bien que ses blessures s'aggraver à chaque minutes passées. Aussi elle se hâta a la tache. Elle eu une petite hésitation en enlevant les vêtements du prince car après tout elle n'avait encore jamais vu d'homme nu, elle se gifla intérieurement en se disant que c'était nécessaire pour le soigner. Avec l'eau et le torchon elle commença a nettoyait les plais les plus infectés. Une fois la boue, le sang et la terre séché nettoyer elle put enfin voir l'entendu des blessure.

Cela ne va pas être facile pensa-t-elle . Aussi elle fit rapidement un de ses onguent a base de plante a vertu cicatrisante. Entretemps elle appliqua sur chaque blessure une poudre a base de fleur d'Elenor reconnu pour guérir contre les plus tenaces poisons. Une fois ceci fait elle commença a recoudre chaque plais se trouvant sur le corps du prince. Occupé dans sa tache, elle ne vit pas que le soleil se levait annonçant le nouveau jour qui se profilait. Lorsque la dernière plais fut recousu, elle appliqua l'onguent sur chaque une d'entre elles. Pour terminer elle prépara un potage de légumes mélanges a des plantes apaisantes et en fit boire au prince toujours inconscient. Une fois terminer elle souffla, épuiser mais fut un peu soulagée de voir que ses efforts avait payés puisque le teint du prince semblait moins blancs et ses blessures semblait avoir cicatrisées. Aussi elle déposa une couverture sur le jeune prince ainsi qu'un torchon humide sur le front pour faire baisser la fièvre.

« - J'espère que ca suffira, c'est a vous prince Theodred qu'il revient de guérir maintenant. Murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir épuisée sur le fauteuil dans laquelle elle c'était assise.

Du haut de la terrasse, Eowyn regardait le peuple s'éveillait alors que le soleil pointer a l'horizon. La jeune princesse avait passé une mauvaise nuit, ne cessant de penser à son cousin qui était entre la vie et la mort. Bizarrement elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais celui-ci ne concernait pas son cousin mais son frère. En effet, elle avait eu la bizarre impression en le voyant hier soir après qu'il ait mis Theodred en sécurité, qu'elle n'allait pas le revoir avant longtemps. Cependant en le voyant arriver au bout du couloir elle fut forcé de pensé que son impression était fausse. Alors qu'il s'approchait de se démarche rapide et digne, Eowyn remarqua plusieurs signes de la colère de son frère: Ses cheveux blond était ébouriffé et emmêlée comme s'il c'était soudainement battu. Ses sourcils levés jusqu'au front et ses mains tremblantes étaient signe évident chez lui de sa fureur.

« - Que se passe t-il mon frère? Pourquoi cet énervement? Est-il arrivé quelque chose a Theodred pour que vous soyez aussi en colère demanda-t-elle d'une traite inquiète car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son frère de s'énerver ainsi.

- Non Eowyn je n'ai pas de nouvelles de notre cousin commença-t-il avec un sourire triste en évoquant l'héritier du trône. Quand a ma colère reprit-il en grognant, elle n'est du qu'a cet horrible serpent venimeux qu'on nomme Grima.

- Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? Osa demandait Eowyn consciente que la question ne ferait que renforcer la colère d'Eomer.

- Il m'a bannit du Rohan ainsi que quelques soldats qui ont toujours été fidèle au roi Theoden! Rend-toi compte Eowyn je suis bannit du Rohan parce que je suis toujours resté fidèle au roi gronda le jeune guerrier avec fureur.

- Comment ? Mais Grima ne peut te bannir! Il n'a aucun pouvoir ici ! Il faut en parler à notre oncle! S'écriât-elle ébahit de la mainmise de Grima sur le pouvoir.

A la réponse de la jeune princesse, Eomer sentit toute sa colère s'envolait pour laisser place a la tristesse, une immense tristesse.

-Non, il n'y a rien à faire Eowyn, c'est fini! Notre oncle le roi Theoden ne reconnait plus les siens. Murmura-t-il avec lassitude, je vais partir mais je veux que tu fasse bien attention à Grima. Ne le laisse pas t'approcher, ce serpent détruit tout ce qu'il touche.

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais en secouant la tête elle s'obligea a ne pas pleurer. Elle devait se montrer courageuse pour son frère.

Eomer sembla se rendre compte des efforts de la jeune princesse puisqu'il lui dit tendrement:

- Ne pleure pas petite sœur, j'ai le pressentiment que nous verrons bientôt et ce sera je l'espère sous de meilleurs auspices. Je part sur le champs, le temps de rassembler tout les hommes bannis. Si Grima cherche après le corps de notre cousin, tu n'aura qu'a lui dire que je l'ai pris avec moi pour lui offrir une tombe digne de ce nom la ou fut son dernier combat. Et ou il combattit en héros et en digne gardien de la marche. Ainsi il n'embêtera pas Dame Laurelin pendant qu'elle tente de sauver notre prince. Adieu Eowyn ma chère sœur » fit-il en embrassant doucement le front de la jeune femme. Puis il repartit la démarche lourde, la tête baissé tenté de ne pas penser au multitudes de souvenir qui l'assaillait a mesures qu'il partait du palais qui avait été sa demeure durant tant d'années. « - Adieu Eomer » Fut la dernière parole qu'il entendit avant de sortir du palais où désormais il n'avait plus sa place.

Eowyn regardait son frère partir et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sortit du palais qu'elle s'autorisa a verser les larmes qu'elle avait retenus avec effort.

Des orcs… cris… Eomer qui l'appelait… intense souffrance… le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquait…la boue qui s'enfonçait dans ses bottes … Puis le noir intense… Voila tout ce dont Theodred se rappelait avoir ressentit durant cette longue bataille. Il ne s'avait plus s'il était toujours en vie ou s'il avait rejoint les cavernes de Mandos. Il n'entendait plus rien, aucun son hormis ce silence pesant. Alors prenant son courage a deux mains il ouvrit enfin les yeux et découvrit les lieux qui ne faisait plus aucun doute quand a son incertitude sur son état. Oui il était bien vivant puisqu'il se trouvait dans une maison de son peuple, de plus il ressentait une douleur, légère certes, à la jambe. Faisant fi de celle-ci, il observa l'endroit qui l'abritait: Il se trouvait dans une petite chambre qui se composait seulement d'un lit, sur lequel il était couché, une petite armoire et un simple fauteuil. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit ce qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil ou plutôt la personne qui y dormait: Une jeune femme brune, ce qui pour son peuple était très rare, aux traits nobles et fatiguée. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux, mais devinait déjà qu'ils devaient être magnifique. Elle avait cette beauté elfique et il s'attendait presque a voir des oreilles longues et pointus mais il n'en fut que plus surpris en les trouvant rondes et arrondis. Pourtant il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

« Je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu au palais mais impossible de m'en souvenir pensa-t-il; ses cheveux noirs, cette silhouette… Mais qui est-elle? »

Ce ne fut pourtant qu'en voyant le petit sachet de plante qu'elle avait accroché a sa plante et qui ne la quittait pas, qu'il la reconnut:

« Mais oui la guérisseuse, l'amie d'Eowyn, comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Dame… Laurelin! Oui c'était ca Dame Laurelin! Pensa-t-il

Il ne la connaissait que de vu ne lui ait jamais parlé ni même vu de près. Avec les temps qui se profilaient, il n'était que rarement à Edoras, continuellement a surveiller les frontières du royaume. Il sursauta lorsque sortant de ses songes il jeta un regard vers la jeune femme et fut attiré du regard par deux yeux d'un bleu intense, un bleu polaire. Ne pouvant s'en détacher, il continua a contempler la jeune femme qui encore dans les songes du sommeil regardait sans voir vraiment. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas convenable pour lui d'observer du regard la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Laurelin avait toujours eu du mal a se réveiller non sur le réveil en lui-même mais plutôt sur les minutes qui suivait celui-ci : En effet elle ne prenait conscience du monde qui l'entourait que lorsqu'elle était bien réveillée ce qui en soit lui prenant bien deux minutes. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas renverser des objets ou percutant les gens parce qu'elle n'était pas encore suffisamment réveillée.

Et pourtant ce jour là en voyant le prince du haut de son lit la contemplant avec de la curiosité dans le regard mêlé a un autre sentiment qu'elle n'aurait su décrire, elle se réveilla complètement. Sautant de son fauteuil, elle s'approchant du prince tout en prenant soin de bien se frotter les yeux pour être sur que ceux-ci ne lui jouait pas de tour cruels. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise et son bonheur de constater que le prince était bien conscient et qui lui souriait par la même occasion. Le prince Theodred avait survécut!


End file.
